Cinnamint
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: A superstar. A CEO. A little brother thinking of anything but the obvious pairing. Kaiba has a dream involving his best friend. suddely, the dream reappears more and more often, before he know it, his friend comes home drunk and makes his dream come true.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, and I most likely never will. My sister just saw a walking purple jelly bean! I need to go slap her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Attention:  
  
This used to be another story by me, but I redid it to fit the PG-13 rating because no one was reading it. I also made it more exciting. So, this is not plagiarism because I deleted the other story like five minutes ago.  
  
Yami Marikzgal4eva: don't mind my Hikari, she edited this while listening to the "Chobits" Soundtrack, she is also writing an YGO crossover with Chobits, okay? Look for it, coming soon!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PROLOUGE:  
  
Kaiba dreams of fantasy. One day, he dreams of making out with his best friend. He appeared to enjoy it in his dream, but doesn't when he wakes up. (A/n: there I explained the dream)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cinnamint  
  
By Marikzgal4eva  
  
Chapter 1: Breakfast at Ixia's  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As soon as he stepped out of his bathroom in his blue trench coat, Kaiba knew that today would be just like any other. Though he wondered why it had been Ixia in his dream, not someone else. 'Maybe it was my mind's lack of creativity' he though, turning the crystal knob on the oak door of his bedroom.  
  
He headed down the huge balcony, only to be greeted by Mokuba with a hyper hello. But something was not right. The air smelt of eggs and bacon, and chocolate milk and chocolate chip pancakes, all smothered in the rich aroma, of general homemade cooking. As he went thorough the entryway to the kitchen he had to stop and slightly glare at the girl who was standing there, mixing a bowl of pancake batter, watching television like an idiot. However, as soon as she saw him, a small smile formed across her lips.  
  
"Hey, Seto!" she said, placing down the pancake bowl and standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey, Ixi," he said using the playful nicknames only /he/ was allowed to use. Even Mokuba called her something else, "Ix."  
  
"Do you want eggs, pancakes, or bacon?" she asked, returning to her mixing bowl, "I made chocolate-chip pancakes!"  
  
After they had eaten with a small amount of converse, Ixia stood up, and surprisingly, cleared the table.  
  
"Why do you do that? The maid could come and get them," Kaiba asked, eyeing her hands that were slightly greasy from holding the plates. Mokuba, who didn't know that she was holding those expensive china plates, jumped on her from behind and began tickling her and she toppled to the ground. The plates shattered into more pieces than grains of sand on this earth.  
  
"Shi- I mean, sorry, Seto!" she started, but stopped her foul language just in time. She stood up and brushed off her now greasy apron.  
  
Her hair was slightly tousled, and her eyes were looking at the ground as she repeated her apology.  
  
"I have to get to work," she said, while hugging Mokuba and nervously shaking hands with me, "goodbye Seto, Good Luck on your test today, Mokuba!" she yelled as she exited the door, and Mokuba waved as Ixia entered her limo, discreetly fiddling with her hair and grease-stained dress.  
  
As the limo left, the window was rolled up, and black windowpane replaced the waving hand.  
  
"Now, Mokuba, want me to drop you off at school?" Kaiba asked, looking down at his little brother.  
  
"Sure, Seto! But just look at this when you're in school okay?" Mokuba smiled giving his older brother a blue pocket folder and a black 'Kaiba Corp. brand' diskette.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba, I will," Kaiba said, as he and his brother sat inside the leather interior of the Kaiba Limo.  
  
Kaiba sat down in his seat in the back of the classroom, about ten minutes before the bell; was going to ring. He, out of sudden curiosity, popped the floppy disk into the hard drive of his sleek laptop. Guess what, it was another dating site. 'Mokuba!' Kaiba thought yelling at his little brother for signing him up again. He didn't need help finding someone, they would come to him. In the meantime, he could do his job and make millions without a girl, he didn't need one. Mokuba just didn't understand it. He thought it was so simple. Kaiba would never be attracted to anyone, for him, girl wanted him for his money, and well, he wasn't into guys.  
  
He typed in his search query, "Cinnamint." That was her artist's name. Ixia was a superstar, a celebrity. By pure luck he had known her since they were little.  
  
A message popped up, an annoying spam that he still hasn't developed a strong enough program for. It was an advertisement for "DiCe" jeans' company. And guess who was standing there, dripping in silver glitter. Her jeans were tight and low-slung, her top: short and flirty. On her jeans, the logo for "DiCe" was printed continuously, a die with the letters incorporated within it. Her feet were adorned with black leather boots, with red and black dice dangling from a set of chains. Her black shirt had no decal, although she was wearing a chain necklace with dice on it.  
  
The message said, "Buy DiCe jeans and win a trip for five to see 'Cinnamint' live in Domino City, Japan! Second place winners will receive an autographed pair of "DiCe" jeans, worn and signed by 'Cinnamint.' Third place winners will compete for the chance to meet 'Cinnamint's' crew, backstage at the 2009 Musical Magic Awards!"  
  
Kaiba stared at it, then boringly looked around the room as he shut his laptop. His eyes caught Mai's book bag. It had the "DiCe" logo on it. He couldn't understand why such a tacky logo could make that much money, his logo was much better.  
  
School went on normally, until music class. Personally, Kaiba hated music, both making and hearing it. He didn't mind some things in music, but this teacher constantly talked about today's artists!! Guess who came up, Ixia did. Just his luck. . .  
  
IXIA'S POV at "DiCe" COMMERCIAL STUDIOS  
  
I cannot believe them. I mean, I am a superstar and all, but I'm not super girl! I cannot have them dye my hair cherry red to match the jeans on one ad, and have them re-dye it green the next! My hair is naturally brownish red, a little orange too, that is where I got my nickname, "Cinnamint." I don't know where the 'mint' part came from, but the cinnamon part is from my old teacher, she called my hair color, "cinnamon."  
  
Yea, I hope that china plate wasn't too much of a loss for Seto, I mean, he is a rich as me! They call me down and they take photos, I wonder why then even use me? I am just as average as someone else, but I guess celebrities are good for selling. . .um what is this?. . . oh yea, jeans. The owner is a nice guy, he also owns a game shop. His company name, also his passion, is "DiCe." He has girls swooning all over him. I mean, Duke Devlin is cute, but his attitude sure sucks.  
  
When he invited me for a photo shoot, he seemed to not have asked, only commanded. I would never swoon over him, nor any other guy that I know. Sure, most of my friends are guys, but who says I should sexually like them? After all, they either have wives, or girlfriends, or they take no interest in me. I personally think I'm an ass.  
  
After Class, Kaiba's POV   
  
I don't take interest in her, at least not in that sexual way. Yes, I admit, she has good looks, but she is my friend, and I don't trust girls, they are all in it for the money. I wish I wasn't rich, but then, I wouldn't own the company now, would I? WHY WON'T THE DREAM GO AWAY?!  
  
I climbed inside my jet black limo and ordered the driver to Kaiba Corp Headquarters. I needed to keep the company stock high, that way my money would increase with every item I sell! Currently I am working on a new version of the Duel Disk, the third to be exact. I could see it, millions of duelists would like one, and it would surely make millions.  
  
I got into the towering building and took the employee elevator to the top, my office floor. I open the door and shut it behind me, I look out the window at the miniscule city below me; Kaiba Corp headquarters was the tallest building in all of Domino. 


	2. ch 2

Authoress' Note: I'm a little out of the whole thing because I haven't written anything in six months, so please try to enjoy! Please Review!

Chapter Two: Fashion Disaster

"Hey, Seto," Ixi said, nearly scaring the living crap out of Kaiba.

"Why are you here, don't you have a fashion show tonight?" Seto asked, smiling at the face which reminded him of rainbows being set ablaze.

"Yup," she replied, and got up off the blue-velvet couch in Kaiba's office, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Gr! Ixia, what did you come to tell me?"

"Oh yea! I have tickets for you and two friends. But you can't bring Mokie, because of the type of fashion show it is."

Seto cocked an eyebrow, "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE BE MODELING??!!!"

"Lingerie."

(----- Two Hours Later, Domino City Stadium------)

"Thanks Kaiba, fur bringin' us wit ya!"

"Yea, Kaiba this is Awesome."

Seto just stared into space, ignoring Joey and Mai who were ecstatic.

"How'd ya manage such good seats?" Joey asked.

"I'm rich you stupid mutt."

Joey didn't even flare up at that, but continued looking at the angelic scenery.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

A voice introduced itself as Marjorie Shawlinny, CEO of the "SexyAngel" lingerie wear company. She then began calling the models and their outfits as they came.

Seto was a little upset because earlier he got angry at Ixi for daring to set foot in front of people with nothing on but underwear and a bra. What if she didn't show??

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the highlight of the evening, my cinnamon candy 'tasteful' bra and matching thong panty set, modeled my Ixia Amoure, aka CINNAMINT!!!"

the entire crowd roared and the cameras flashed as Ixia stepped out in a tight, uplifting red bra and matching panties with cinnamon candy sew into the hems. She had gigantic red angel wings, and sparkly lip gloss and matching eye shadow. She had the confidence of a lioness on the hunt, her wyes flickered here and there and rested on Seto before she began to walk down the catwalk.

"ME-OW, what a hot one!" Joey said, drooling all over himself.

"Watch what you say, Wheeler!" Kaiba growled. And all of a sudden there were screams and shouts, and Joey was strangling him. Kaiba fought back and was winning until in a flutter of red feathers, Cinnamint was between them.

"Cut it out, motherfuckers!" she yelled, and they both stopped at once.

She turned towards Joey, and traced his face, Kaiba could tell he was getting a little stiff in the "wrong place." She leaned into kiss him (while Kaiba's mind was shouting "NO NO NO!!!!") and whacked him hard across the face. He staggered backward and fell to the floor.


End file.
